


Research Data

by februaryink



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Dubcon Kissing, F/M, Hydra (Marvel), Imprisonment, M/M, Restraints, Torture, Unethical Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 19:46:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/februaryink/pseuds/februaryink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winter Soldier undergoes a test.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Research Data

Jenny’s heart started thudding hard enough to put some fuzz on the words the suited men across the table were saying to her. She knew she was probably blushing a beet red, and her hands were locked together in her lap, rapidly getting sweaty.

“I -- ... I’m afraid I don’t understand,” she heard herself say, still too shocked to hate the tremor in her voice. Two of the three men exchanged looks.

“Miss Davis, we can assure you, we’ll take every precaution ... you’ll be perfectly safe.” That was Thomason, her direct supervisor. His tone said he was attempting to be patient with her, and only halfway succeeding. “The Asset will be restrained and partially sedated, there will be an armed guard nearby.” He spread his hands and raised his eyebrows as if asking what else she could possibly need.

“Can’t you just ... show him some p-pornography or something?” Her voice dropped in volume at the p-word and she blushed a bit harder. Jenny didn’t mean to whine, she really didn’t. She needed her job, but what they were asking made her stomach feel like it was falling through all of the sub-basements and into the center of the earth.

For the first time since she’d been called into the conference room, Undersecretary Pierce spoke. He’d been watching her the entire time with an unnerving steadiness, his presence filling one whole side of the room. Jenny had expected to be fired when she’d walked in and seen him, not ... not _this_.

“Experiments in that vein have already been performed,” Pierce stated evenly. He pushed his chair back and stood, a long-legged and handsome man somewhere in his late thirties. He made his way over to the minibar in the corner and poured two drinks, bringing one over to Jenny before he continued. “Our results are still inconclusive. Strictly visual stimuli can only tell us so much.” Pierce perched on the edge of the big mahogany table and flashed Jenny a disarming smile as he set the glass down in front of her. “Nothing beats the real thing.”

Jenny felt all the color drain out of her face. She was going to pass out on the floor if this kept up for much longer. She didn’t reach for the drink, looking up at Pierce with wide blue eyes. “I don’t want to,” she whispered. “Please, I just --”

“This is a matter of national security,” Pierce said, the smile fading rapidly. “We’ve poured countless dollars and man hours into this project, much more than you’ll ever see, and we have to be sure it works flawlessly. We cannot afford for the Asset to be compromised in _any_ situation, and your cooperation will give us invaluable research data. Performing this task for us will earn you a considerable bonus, and a permanent raise. That doesn’t sound too bad for maybe ten minutes of work, does it?”

Jenny’s full bottom lip slipped into her mouth and she bit down on it hard, trying to fight off the lump of tears rising in her throat. Her gaze darted to Thomason. “I don’t have to be naked, you said?” she asked meekly.

Sensing impending victory, Thomason gave his nicotine-stained smile and shook his head. “Not at all. Wear a swimsuit, if you like. Nothing has to be ... consummated, of course, we just need you to ... get the ball rolling, so to speak.” 

“He’s responded to you in the past,” the other man, the medical director, spoke up. “He’s familiar with you. We’ll do everything in our power to make you comfortable. Your contribution will be greatly appreciated.”

Comfortable, that was a laugh. Who was comfortable around the Winter Soldier? Nobody in their right mind, that was who. Jenny Davis hadn’t had the first clue what she was getting into when she’d answered the ad in the paper for an aesthetician. The background checking had been rigorous, and she’d gotten the impression she was going to be working for the government, but all of the training and the non-disclosure paperwork she’d had to sign had made her wonder exactly what _part_ of the government.

Then there was the Asset himself. Jenny was on his hygiene team, but from what Rita had told her, she’d gotten the easy gig. Shave him, cut his hair, keep his nails trimmed and clean, put creams on the irritated places on his skin, keep his chest waxed -- what purpose that served, she wasn’t sure, but by that time Jenny had learned not to ask questions. She got him after the shower team was done. He was unconscious most of the time when she was working on him, an IV in his remaining arm, those shadowed blue eyes closed. 

But a few times ... the dark crescents of lashes had lifted and he’d looked at her. _Really_ looked. That must’ve been what they meant by the Asset responding to her, but thinking back on it always sent a chill up Jenny’s spine. She shouldn’t have told Rita she thought he was handsome in spite of being scared of him; Rita never could keep her mouth shut about anything, and Jenny was almost positive that was why she was sitting in this chair instead of someone else. A whispered guilty secret in the locker room, and now they wanted her to seduce him. Or _start_ seducing him, that was all, like they kept insisting.

Pierce was still staring at her. What could she say? She wasn’t completely naive; she knew that firing her wasn’t the worst they could do. Jenny had seen a lot, been given a lot of clearance and access, and she didn’t want to disappear like some others had. “All right,” she whispered, then cleared her throat and tried again, giving a nod and shifting a little in her chair. “All right. When, uh ... when is the ... experiment?”

“Tonight,” Pierce said without hesitation, that charming smile reappearing. He stood up and settled one too-hot hand on Jenny’s shoulder for a brief second. “Go home, get ready, we’ll have everything in place by eight, and you’ll be home again by nine.”

They weren’t giving her any time to over-think it, were they? Pierce’s tone had sounded dismissive, and the other men were shuffling their papers and notepads together as if getting ready to leave, so Jenny stood up once Pierce moved away from her.

“Oh, and Miss Davis?” 

Jenny froze as Pierce looked back around at her.

“Don’t make this any harder on yourself than it has to be.” He offered one more smile that she figured he thought was paternal, then turned to gaze out the big picture window while he sipped his scotch.

Those words echoed in Jenny’s mind as she made her way back to her apartment -- and was absolutely positive there was a car following her. It shouldn’t have been surprising, but it was. She was too used to being kind of invisible in the big building, a fly on the wall, not really important to anything they were doing, just a background person. Now she would be center stage, _alone_ with the Asset for the first time ever. Her hands shook as she washed her hair and changed her clothes, putting her bikini on underneath a sundress. They’d said she could, and she was going to take every inch she could get.

Too soon and an eternity later, Jenny was standing outside one of the cells in Basement C, her toes getting cold in the sandals she’d slipped on. The outside world was caught in muggy July heat, but the basements were always cold. She was wringing her hands in front of her, a man with an automatic weapon standing impassively by the door like so much lethal furniture. 

When the knock came from within, Jenny gave a jerk, then blew some air out between her lips. The soldier opened the door to let a couple of other men out of the room. Craning her neck, Jenny could see that it was dim in there, and soft music spilled out into the hall, something slow and sultry. Her blush came back full force, and she wondered numbly what they would do to her if she panicked and threw up on their Asset.

The soldiers exchanged a few words. “Asset is settled.” “Sedative administered.” “Ready when you are.” 

“Miss?” 

Jenny blinked and realized one of them had tried to get her attention twice now. The soldier who said it gave her a smile that was a lot more gentle than Pierce’s could ever hope to be. He gestured toward the door. “Whenever you’re ready.”

Feeling like she was in some sort of horrible dream, Jenny nodded, hesitated for about half a minute, then walked into the room. Someone had set up a space heater, so it was warmer in there than out in the hallway, but all she could think about was how she would probably start sweating now. What if it grossed him out? What if he didn’t even _want_ her? The thought almost made her turn around, but the door clanged shut behind her. Jenny’s pulse spiked as she heard a bolt slide home. 

The Asset was slumped in a chair in the middle of the room. It was one of the chairs they used to bathe him in sometimes, when he was too rowdy to be unrestrained. Or so she’d heard. The arms of it could be extended out to his sides, and they were about halfway out now, his thick limbs strapped down with big metal cuffs. They’d given her plenty of room to get at his lap. He looked like a drunk guy asking for a hug, to Jenny. She wasn’t sure if that was better or worse. He was shirtless, but at the very least they’d left his pants on like they’d promised.

Jenny shot a glance at the two-way mirror set along the length of one wall, but could only see her own shadowed face. She quickly looked back at the Asset. This should be easy, right? It wasn’t like she’d never touched him before. This was just going to be a little more touching than she usually did. With less clothing on her part. _No genital contact,_ they’d promised. _Just get the ball rolling._

Slowly, Jenny approached the chair. The Asset’s head lifted in an unsteady way, and their eyes met. He’d gotten some stubble back from where she’d shaved him that morning, and instead of focusing on how nervous she was, she tried to pay attention to how it accentuated his strong jawline and the dimple in his chin. The hero-dimple, her mom had always called it. 

She froze for a second when he looked at her, then forced out an unsteady smile. “Hi,” she murmured. Jenny had had the idea in the car that it might be easier if she talked to him, treated him like a person she actually knew. A hot guy she’d brought home or something, even though she didn’t really do that. Rita did, Jenny had heard about it enough. She put a hand on her hip, then awkwardly let it drop. 

“I’m Jenny,” she told him softly, shuffling forward another step. His eyes followed her face, but his own was blank, expressionless. As always. “Do you, uh ... do you like this music?” Jenny winced internally as the Asset said nothing. She could almost sense the impatience coming through the observation mirror.

Jenny took a steadying breath. She should’ve taken a few shots before she even showed up, or a few hits from the pipe she kept squirreled away in the bottom of her dresser. There was nothing to do but get it over with, right? Let them get their data so she could get the hell out of dodge. Jenny told herself to stop being a puss, that much skeevier guys had seen her in her bikini plenty of times, and she was going to finally buy a good car with that bonus. She reached down and grabbed the skirt of her sundress, pulling it up over her head. Jenny’s cheeks flared again as her long blonde hair fell around her shoulders and she dropped the dress.

The Asset’s eyebrows flexed together a tiny bit, and his lips parted ever so slightly. Sucking her bottom lip into her mouth to gnaw on, Jenny moved in closer, until her knee touched one of his splayed legs. The Asset twitched, which made Jenny jump a bit, but he didn’t exactly pull away. “It’s okay,” she whispered, reaching out tentatively with one hand. She ran her fingertips up the length of his flesh-and-blood arm -- what wasn’t covered by the restraints, anyway. He continued to stare at her in that unblinking way.

“I’m not here to hurt you,” Jenny added softly, hoping that it was too quiet to be heard in the observation room. She wanted to focus on him instead of the feeling that she was just as much on display. She trailed her fingers up over his shoulder to his neck, scritching a tiny bit in the stubble there. For the first time, the Asset’s gaze dropped away from hers, sliding down to her breasts. 

Figuring that was what she was there to do, Jenny stepped in even closer. She moved her legs around his to straddle his lap, and settled her weight onto his thighs. The Asset took a deeper, unsteadier breath, and she felt all of him tense up. The restraints creaked slightly as his arms moved, both hands fisting up and wrists turning. He let out a low sound, a wordless sort of moan.

Her heart rate doubled and she very nearly screamed and ran, but Jenny managed to hold her ground. It was the look on his face. There was no malice or anger there, just confusion. He pulled his head back some and wouldn’t meet her eyes, and she realized that he was afraid. “Ssshh,” she whispered soothingly, cupping the side of his jaw as she gazed at him. It suddenly didn’t matter how crazy it was, he _was_ handsome, and there was something childlike about his fear. It made her less afraid herself. “It’s okay. I’m not gonna hurt you.”

The Asset glanced at her face, then away. His breathing was heavier, and there was a tremor running through the strong thighs under her. She didn’t move any closer, just stroked his cheek and jaw and neck until that tension began to ease a bit. Jenny moved her other hand to rest against his chest -- an area she was already very familiar with -- and she could feel how his heart was pounding. She wondered vaguely how many people touched him gently in the course of a day, and realized that she might be the only one. He was looking toward her now, though he seemed more focused on her lips than her eyes. That was a good sign, right?

“It’s okay,” Jenny repeated as she leaned in. She gave her lips a quick lick before she softly brushed them against the Asset’s. She’d always liked his mouth, the way his upper lip curved like a heart, and it was good to feel that the lip balm she put on him was doing its job. A shudder ran through him, and the chair creaked again, the steady thump under her palm ticking up a notch. He didn’t quite kiss her back though, not even when she pressed into it a bit more firmly.

Jenny pulled back a tiny bit and touched her forehead to the Asset’s. She stroked him a bit more where her hands were resting, then shifted her weight in closer on his legs. A strange calm had settled over all of the knots of nerves inside of her. He was restrained, there were men outside with guns, she had the power here, at least for this brief moment. She got no sense that he wanted to hurt her. When the Asset dipped his face in to make their lips touch again, Jenny let him. He didn’t seem to know exactly what to do with his mouth, just that he wanted it against hers. 

_Test his sexual response,_ they’d said. Jenny realised that unfortunately, chaste kissing probably wasn’t going to be enough for them. After a moment or two, she moved her mouth, trailing slow kisses along the Asset’s jaw and down to his neck. He tilted his head to give her room, another shiver slipping through him. He was certainly breathing like a man who was experiencing a sexual response. Jenny brushed her nose and lips against the spot under the Asset’s ear, and got an instinctive little thrill when he let out a soft groan. 

Just as she was about to start nibbling, the Asset whispered, “Steve.” 

It seemed to come out with effort, but still like a sigh. Jenny pulled back to look at him, ‘is that your name?’ poised to come out of her mouth. The glisten of tears on the Asset’s lashes stopped her short. He looked her in the eyes, and it wasn’t lust she saw there, but a pain that made her blood run cold. “Steve,” he murmured again. Jenny had never known five letters could hold that kind of plea.

The door behind Jenny banged open and she jerked and let out a startled squeal. Her head whipped around, but strong hands were already grabbing her arms, pulling her off of the Asset’s lap and backward. Burly bodies in uniform got between them and she heard the Asset moan something else, something pleading as he was surrounded. As one soldier shoved Jenny’s sundress into her hands and herded her roughly toward the door, she heard the sharp crackle of electricity. 

A second later, the Asset screamed, pain and rage mixing with something else she couldn’t define. Jenny broke out in gooseflesh all over, clutching her dress to her chest and straining to look around the soldier escorting her out. She caught a quick glimpse of one of the men jamming a sparking stick into the Asset’s ribs, and she had time to think that was going to leave a mark on his beautiful skin before the door clanged shut again.

His screams followed her out into the hallway, echoed in her mind as she hastily pulled her dress back on, drowned out the words of Thomason and the medical director as they said some things to her, and seemed to trail after her as she was escorted out of the building.

The next day, Jenny Davis was informed that she’d done a service to her country, she still got her bonus, but her assignment had changed. 

She never saw the Winter Soldier again, and for the rest of her life, she couldn’t hear the name ‘Steve’ without her toes going cold and a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.


End file.
